The Fox and the Hound
by thepragmatist
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto's fox demon. The valuable prey of the prized hound demons in the village. Sasuke, the new prized hound demon forms a bond with the fox. Before society tears them apart. based on the disney movie, with Naruto drama.
1. Found

**The Fox and the Hound.**  
_inspired by the Disney movie._

**disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Author Notes:** This is my first Naruto fanfic, but not my first fanfic. I was watching the Fox and the Hound when i came upon this idea. It may seem confusing in the beginning but if you keep reading through the chapter, you should be able to understand. i'll go over it at the end just in case.

* * *

The forest was the home and salvation of many types of demons. Especially the Fox demons. It was intended to become a shelter and a sanctuary for the very sought after fox demons. 

That is why the nine-tailed fox demon, deemed kyuubi by the villagers, was currently nursing her new-born kit, under the protection of the trees. She nuzzled his spiky blond locks. He let out a pathetic mewl as her rough pink tongue cleaned his whisker imprinted cheeks.

But suddenly, her body froze. The sound of an approaching figure. She buried him deep under her soft furry body and sniffed the air, attempting to determine the species of the creature.

Human.

She bit her kit around the neck and crouched down low, growling deep in her throat. She held onto the tiny bit of hope that they would simply pass. But then, she caught a whiff of another scent.

Dog demon.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hide herself from this demon. Gulping slightly, she ran out of the foliage, her kit bouncing slightly up and down.

The dog demon and human had realized that stealth was now pointless and with a loud growl, they rushed out after the hurrying fox. The human's gunshots could be heard echoing through the forest. The fox refused to be caught, swiveling and turning, hoping to lose the clever dog demons.

But Kyuubi understood that she couldn't outrun the demons. In a last desperate attempt to save her kit, she ducked behind a bush and gingerly placed the kit down, giving it one last gentle lick before disappearing into the darkness.

The kit was sound asleep, but in his dreams, he saw his mother, running desperately, before a gunshot ripped through and all he saw was darkness. And all he heard were barks.

-

Iruka was an average human. He lived in a hunting village. Where the main industry was…well…hunting. That is why the most prized type of demons where hound-types. In his village, the more hounds you had, the more prestigious you were. You were allowed to own all types of demons. But your social class was determined by the type of demon you owned.

Iruka lived next to a very prestigious hunter, Orochimaru. Orochimaru not only owned a hound demons, but he owned one of Uchiha breed. And he was getting another one today. They were from the same litter, but one was a little under-developed. Nevertheless, it was a Uchiha, and he intended on owning the only two left in the world.

Iruka shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru. He had a tendency to freak people out. Perhaps it was with his power. But Iruka thought it was his face.

Now, Iruka, being the average human he was, was doing what all average people do. He was gathering firewood. It was beginning to snow, and he needed to stock up for the winter. As he wandered the forest he sighed. The forest was the only place he was allowed to show his true opinion. If the villagers knew what he truly thought, he might as well have taped a sign to his back that said, 'kick me, I'm a fox-hugger'

He never approved of the hunting of demons, but he knew that was how his village survived and he would have to swallow his moral opinion and go along with everyone else.

Iruka may never have approved of the death of demons by the hunters hand, but that didn't mean he didn't care that a fox died by natural reasons.

That's why when he saw a huddle of yellow and orange, badly hidden in a shrub, he couldn't force himself to ignore the piteous cries, and walk away. He approached the bundle, it was possible the mother was still around. As he cleared away the bushes, he could tell that the kit was all alone.

As the kit opened his eyes, Iruka felt his breath catch.

Those blue eyes… 

After seeing the tiny creature look up at him like that, like he needed him to protect him from the world, like he was his parent, Iruka couldn't bear leaving him on his own. shifting the firewood in his bag, he wrapped up the kit in his jacket and cradled the tiny fox demon, before trudging slowly back home.

Iruka sighed again.

How was he going to explain this to the village?

-

Sasuke scowled, his tail swishing angrily. He growled and pawed at the side of the cardboard box. Crossing his arms, he settled down and waited. Not long after, the top of the box opened and a bright light streamed into his box. He snarled as he blinked several times, attempting to get his eyes used to the blinding light, when suddenly he was picked up from the scruff of his neck, and placed on the floor. He flexed his claws and glared through his dark blue hair.

Red eyes rolled at him before picking him up and taking his into the house.

"Itachi, did he arrive? What's his health condition?" A cold voice glanced over the newspaper at the demon. Itachi was a fully developed dog demon. When a demon fully develops, which takes a few years, he is able to master human speech and other human abilities. In fact, if you were to take away the markings, tail, and ears, the demon would most likely be able to pass as a human. Itachi was a prodigy and developed in only a year.

Sasuke snarled and bit Itachi's wrist. Surprised, Itachi dropped the demon, who instantly attempted to scramble out of the room, only to be caught by Orochimaru. Orochimaru wasn't entirely human. Of course he looked human. The snake demon traits are recessive, meaning, even though he was half snake-demon, he only appeared human. But he still possessed the disgustingly long tongue. One flick of the tongue, and Sasuke peered up at him, frozen with fright.

Chuckling good-naturedly, Orochimaru ruffled Sasuke's hair and placed him back in Itachi's arms. The one thing Orochimaru prized more than anything, and treated as if they were his own children, were his hounds.

A hunter's best friends are his hound demons.

Itachi pinched the scruff of Sasuke's neck and, keeping him away at arms length, strolled up the elegantly carved stairs up into the Demon's new room.

Plopping the snarling demon on the silk bed, Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Sasuke instantly got tangled in the smooth sheets. Itachi leaned down so that his fully developed sharingan eyes, were level with Sasuke's narrowed coal eyes. But gradually, Sasuke's eyes opened in wonder at the swirling eyes.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke raised a timid hand toward the entrancing eyes.

"Do you want these?"

Sasuke tilted his head in a small nod.

"Well it's my job to teach you how to achieve these eyes." The Sharingan was the reason the Uchiha breed of demons were so valuable. Average dog demons could track using their powerful noses, but the Uchihas were able to not only track with their noses, but also their sharingan eyes.

Sasuke attempted to swallow a yawn, but failed. As Itachi tucked Sasuke in, his eyes hardened at the thought of the training that awaited the tiny pup.

-

The kit, named Naruto by Iruka, was currently suckling greedily at the makeshift bottle Iruka was trying to feed him. However, more milk landed on him than in his stomach. Iruka sighed as he refilled the empty bottle. _That Naruto sure has an appetite.._ As Iruka returned to his room, he found the fox demon curled up on his pillow, fast asleep.

His eyes softened as he arranged the pillows and blankets into a tiny bed. Iruka quickly got ready for bed before collapsing on the bed next to his tiny kit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so basically in this AU, humans own different types of demons. demons that look more and more like humans as they grow older, except for the tail and ears. and so basically it sorta follows the plot of the Fox and the Hound, with Naruto twists. (notice how Sasuke wants the Sharingan, like in the manga, and orochimar sorta "owns" him) lots more of those wierd similarities on the way.

**Next Chapter:** Naruto and Sasuke meet as just a kit and pup, before the restriction of society interferes.


	2. Growing Up

**The Fox and the Hound  
**_inspired by the Disney Movie_

**Chapter 2 **

disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me

**Author Notes:**wow. i wasn't expecting so many reviews. and because of that, i've gotten out my copy of the Fox and the Hound and watched it, just for you guys, And don't worry, it's not going to be exactly like the Fox and the Hound. and there's lots of hidden similarities to Naruto. and in the beginning Sasuke may seem OOC, but that's cause he hasn't gone through his (way too early) mid-life crisis yet.

* * *

Naruto was now a few months old, and able to begin his mischievous phase. Iruka was the village teacher, and after many begs, he brought Naruto along with him into the classroom. Since the school was very small, Iruka, and his friend Mizuki, basically ran the entire school. While Iruka taught the classes, Mizuki did not earn his teaching permit and was forced to simply serve lunch and to take care of the other necessities around the school. 

Naruto sniffed curiously, as Iruka helped Mizuki prepare some of the lunch. The students were out for recess, and Naruto grew tired from running after the children. The children who were told by the rest of the village to never go near the demon fox. Iruka was concentrated on stirring the huge shiny pot, filled with…yes, you guessed it…Ramen. Mizuki came into the lunchroom and almost tripped on the fox. He chuckled good-naturedly as Naruto growled slightly in annoyance.

Mizuki and Iruka chatted as Naruto returned to staring at the pot. Mizuki was the first to notice Naruto's obsessive stares.

"Iruka…I think your kit's getting a little hungry…" Mizuki grinned, as Naruto bobbed his head excitedly. Iruka glanced at Naruto and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with him, Mizuki. He'll eat me out of house and home!"

Seeing that Iruka was showing any sign of giving him Ramen, Naruto began to mewl piteously. Trotting up to Iruka, blue eyes wide and teary, Naruto continued to whine, and finally began to paw at Iruka's pant leg. Mizuki just shot them both an amused glance before continuing to fill all the bowls.

Surrendering, Iruka bent down and spooned some Ramen into Naruto's eager mouth. Naruto slurped up the noodles eagerly, grinning his fox grin. Iruka laughed and left the room to gather more dried noodles. As Naruto cleaned himself of any remaining Ramen, Mizuki approached Naruto. Naruto gazed up with innocent eyes.

"Did you have enough to eat, Naruto?" Mizuki asked, even though he knew Naruto was rarely full.

As expected, Naruto shook his head furiously, his blond locks shaken and even more disheveled.

"Well, you see that little girl over there?" Mizuki pointed toward a pink-haired toddler, slurping her noodles quietly. Naruto nodded, still cocking her head in confusion.

"Well, If you go up to her and be real nice, give her a hug and a big wet kiss, she'll share some of her Ramen with you!" Mizuki smiled warmly at the excited kit.

"Now go." Mizuki's voice had descended into a whisper as he shoved Naruto gently in the direction of the girl. Licking his fur clean, Naruto prepared himself. He trotted over to the girl, his best foxy grin, firmly in place. So excited with thought of more Ramen, he didn't notice the disgusted, and slightly fearful look taken up by the girl.

He didn't know of the warnings and the things that her parents had said about him. He didn't know that because of that, the girl would not only refuse him Ramen, but hate him forever. He didn't know that she would fall in love with a mysterious hound demon, a powerful hunter. He didn't know. He just didn't know.

But when he attempted to lick her cheek, he was jerked back by her shove and her horrified shriek.

"YOU MONSTER GET AWAY FROM ME! MOMMY! DADDY! THE FOX IS TRYING TO TOUCH ME!" She threw her empty bowl of Ramen spitefully, as she ran away toward the other children.

Badly shaken, Naruto bounded away from the girl, his body like an uncontrollable rocket, knocking over things, crashing and breaking. His lithe body smashed against the large pot of Ramen. That was when Iruka walked back into the classroom. In time to see Naruto push over the large vat of Ramen.

"Naruto!" Iruka picked Naruto up from the scruff of his neck. "Look what you've done! You don't like ramen THAT much!" He scolded. Naruto was always getting in trouble, and smiling his way out of all the roguish activities he had committed.

But this time, Iruka noticed no smile on Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes were wide with fright, and his body shook with such vulnerability, Iruka felt his heart break.

-

Itachi and Sasuke were currently slurping away at the breakfast, when Sasuke caught a strange scent. Pausing, Sasuke sniffed the air, and attempted to use his Sharingan.

Itachi also looked up curiously at Sasuke.

"What are you looking for?"

Sasuke shrugged, still sniffing the air. "Something." He paused, and Itachi could feel the surge of power, and he knew Sasuke was attempting the Sharingan again. "Something I never smelled before."

Itachi looked intrigued. "Really? Let me smell." And right when he finished speaking, he activated his Sharingan. He scanned the area, searching for anything new. As his red swirling eyes stopped, he looked back at Sasuke, amused. "It's nothing, it's just Orochimaru-sama cleaning some of prizes won from our previous hunt. You should be used to the smell."

But Sasuke shook his head. "No…It's something…new.. Something different." He rose from the table and began to wander outside.

Itachi sighed. "Fine, but Orochimaru-sama doesn't like you wandering off."

Eyes closed and nose high in the air, Sasuke murmured, "It's ok, I won't go too far." Itachi returned to his breakfast as Sasuke tottered off.

Itachi mumbled through a mouthful of food. "Pups these days, you can't teach them anything."

-

Iruka had comforted Naruto with a large bowl of Ramen, not even bothering to ask about what had happened. And he felt himself sigh with relief when Naruto gave his finger an affectionate nip. And once Naruto had finished, Iruka resumed the class lesson, all the while cradling naruto with one arm and stroking his white stomach with the other. Naruto purred contentedly from the action, but before long, he had erased the incident from his mind, and was once again playful and bored.

Wriggling out of Iruka's arms, he yipped his good bye and trotted out into the warm sunlight.

Utterly bored, Naruto gazed around, looking for some entertainment. The only entertainment provided though, was a fluttering butterfly. Arching his back, and flexing his claws, he prepared himself to pounce. But his movements were inexperienced and he soon found himself entangled in the bush the butterfly had cleverly flown off of.

Shaking his head, he glared sullenly at the teasing butterfly and instantly pounced after it, his tiny paws missing constantly.

He followed the butterfly up and down, up rocks, in holes, only to continue missing. He followed the butterfly through a fallen log and then back on top of it, where he instantly got distracted by another strange sight. A blue-ish black demon, deeply immersed with his…nose? Completely baffled, Naruto watched the hunter sniff and track something into the log.

Naruto followed him on the top, and jerked back curiously at the nose sniffing through the hole. He had a strange urge to swipe at it. But he watched as Sasuke followed the scent through log. Naruto scurried to the edge of the log and peered down at Sasuke.

"Whatcha doin?" Naruto asked the demon. He was a pretty thing, and Naruto was happy to have such a pretty friend.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke replied. "I'm tracking a scent."

"Oh."

Sasuke ignored Naruto completely, trying to concentrate entirely on the scent. He took step after step, and because his eyes were closed, all he could see was the line of smell. But suddenly, he found his nose buried in a warm furry belly. A giggle shocked his eyes open.

"That tickles." Naruto stated simply.

Embarrassed, Sasuke pulled his nose back. Sitting back, Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a howl. Well what was supposed to be a howl and came out more like a yip. Naruto cocked his head.

"Whatcha do that for?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I'm supposed ta' do that when I find what I'm tracking."

Naruto jumped off the log and landed in front of Sasuke. "Wow. I'm a fox. My name's Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto's face crinkled into a friendly grin.

"Mine's Sasuke." Sasuke lowered his tone into a growl. "I'm a hound-demon." He growled playfully, jumping on Naruto.

"Wow. I bet you'd be good at hide and seek." Naruto challenged. "Wanna try?"

Sasuke smirked. "Can I use my nose?"

Naruto laughed. "Sure. I can still beat you though!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and spoke. "Ok, you count, and I'll go hide."

Sasuke nodded and placed his paws on the log, before placing his head in between his paws. "..1…2…3…4…" He slowly tilted his head so one eyes was exposed.

"HEY! NO PEEKING!" Naruto yelled.

"I wasn't peeking!" Sasuke declared, quickly hiding his face. But if he didn't he would've saw Naruto stick his tongue out at him. Sasuke started counting again.

Naruto bounded off, a close Sasuke at his heels, an unbreakable and forbidden friendship forming…

-

**Author's notes:** Well, i suppose that's it... I don't have a beta, and I don't like to reread my fanfiction. Especially when i don't have time..like now.. but since i got so many reviews for the first chapter, i felt like i needed to update. :)

**Next Chapter:** Naruto and Sasuke play together,before Orochimaru calls Sasuke back.


	3. First Meeting

**The Fox and the Hound  
**_inspired by the disney movie_

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wait so long before updating. Truth is, I had about half the chapter typed up on my computer by the second day, however, it was the second half that gave me trouble. And this chapter's so short too! Gah. Summer's coming up, and I have summer classes, since I need to try and graduate high school a year earlier than others. So here's the chapter...

* * *

Nothing. Sasuke narrowed his chocolate brown eyes and sniffed the air again, scanning the area. He had to be around here somewhere. Somewhere…Somewhere…over…THERE! Sasuke's eyes widened, as he broke into a sprint. He had to control the urge to bark out loud as he ran after the scurrying fox.

Naruto shone his wide grin before skittering into the bushes.

Bewildered, Sasuke blinked before sniffing the ground again. Capturing the fox's unique scent, Sasuke tracked the scent toward Naruto, who was shaking with laughter. Unable to contain himself anymore, Naruto let out an excited yip before scuttling (1) out of the bushes.

Sasuke growled and pounced after Naruto. Sasuke, being a bit older, was larger and reached Naruto quickly. Tackling the laughing kit, the two quickly rolled down a hill. Wild flowers scattered and flew up. Hiding butterflies in those flowers flew up and fluttered away…

…until they rolled into a pond. (A/N: honestly, did you think I would let leave it at something so cheesy and cliché?)

Both animals rose out of the ice cold water sputtering and gasping for air.

"D-Dobe!" Sasuke coughed.

"Hey!" Naruto shook his fur dry. Sitting on the bank he glared at the soaked puppy. "Don't call me dope!"

"It's do_be_ not dope." Sasuke stuck his tongue back out, his wet hair hanging in his face.

Naruto pouted, and glared sulkily at the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he glanced at the moping blond. Crawling over, Sasuke stuck out his tiny pink tongue and placed a wet lick on Naruto's whiskered cheek.

Shocked, Naruto stared at Sasuke, who had pulled back and was resting on the grass, a puppy smirk already firmly in place. Naruto crinkled his face into a playful snarl. Arching his back, Naruto prepared to pounce on the other demon.

Unfortunately, Sasuke already had been trained a bit by Itachi, so his reflexes were much better than the ones of the Naruto, who had spent his last few months attempting to crawl into Iruka's ramen pot. With a swish of his tail, Sasuke rolled to the side, causing Naruto to land on the wet, slippery grass that was soaked from Sasuke.

Naruto's uncoordinated feet slipped and slid all over the place, until he fell, face first, into Sasuke, their mouths crashing together. Both demon's eyes widen in surprise.

They pulled away quickly and before any of them could say anything, a hiss-like yell could be heard. Blushing slightly, Naruto gave Sasuke an apologetic lick on the cheek. A small smile was seen on Sasuke's face as he rushed off toward Orochimaru's voice.

"See you next time!" Naruto yelled after him. Sasuke paused and turned around to see the grinning kit, swishing his orange tail happily.

"Yeah…See ya." Sasuke muttered somewhat shyly.

And with that, he ran off. Naruto shook himself once more before grinning and dashing off to see Iruka.

-

When Sasuke reached home, he could feel the intensity of two pairs of eyes on him. Hunching over timidly, he slowly turned his head toward the two others.

He winced mentally as he looked at the anger radiating from Itachi and Orochimaru. Sternly, Orochimaru picked Sasuke up by the scruff of his neck. Sasuke knew he was in trouble.

That is why, my friends, he invented what is now known as the puppy dog eyes.

Eyes large and glistening, lower lip protruding and quivering, Sasuke turned on the puppy dog eyes full blast on Orochimaru. Orochimaru twitched. _So cute…that's so ador- No! stop! But…but…LOOK at him…_

Orochimaru sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before handing the demon to Itachi.

Itachi directed a slightly incredulous and confused look from Orochimaru to Sasuke. _Was there something in Sasuke's eyes that were stronger than his Sharingan?_

"Give him bath and go to bed." Orochimaru ordered simply, returning into the house.

Itachi nodded, and carried the sleepy pup upstairs. As Itachi dumped Sasuke in the half-filled tub, Itachi wrinkled his nose at the smell. It smelled like he had basked in pond water. And no one likes a wet dog smell, including a dog-demon such as himself. But he detected another strange smell.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

Fox.

He turned his hardened eyes toward the pup. What was he doing with a fox? A hunter-demon such as Sasuke should never fraternize with the prey. Turning toward Sasuke, Itachi was filled with intent to give Sasuke a harsh telling off.

But as Sasuke became entranced with a bobbing bath toy, Itachi felt himself soften and settled for ruffling Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked up with innocent eyes.

Itachi sighed. "You know you have to get rid of those eyes right?"

His only response was a cock of the head.

"In order to be able to fully master the power of the Sharingan, you must strip yourself of these naive emotions..."

As Itachi dried Sasuke, he felt a strange stab of pity and dread.

"…and I'm the one that's supposed to teach you."

-

Naruto returned to the house in much better spirits than he had left with.

"SENSEIII!" Naruto had heard children at the school call Iruka 'sensei' and assumed that Iruka's name was 'sensei'.

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto scrambled up onto a stool, tail wagging as he watched Iruka frying something in a pan. Iruka glanced at Naruto briefly before returning his gaze to the frying meat. "Well?" Iruka urged lightly.

Naruto shone his foxy grin, bobbing and wobbling on the stool. "I met a new friend!"

Iruka paused in his stirring to look at Naruto. "Really? What's he like?"

Naruto stopped his rambunctious actions to cock his head, pondering. "My…My new friend's…I don't think my new friend is a boy."

Iruka looked up. _Well, this is interesting…_

As if determining on the gender, Naruto grinned again. "She's too pretty to be a boy!"

Naruto jumped up and down excitedly. "Pretty! Pretty! Pretty! I have a pretty friend!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh as he served the food on two plates. Setting the two plates on the table, he picked up Naruto from the stool and placed him in his lap. Naruto scrambled eagerly in Iruka's embrace as a plate of food was placed in front of him. Tongue lolling out childishly, Naruto looked up pleadingly at Iruka who picked up some pasta with his chopsticks and held it tantalizing in front of the fox demon's face.

Naruto growled (or what was an attempt at a growl) and swatted his paw at the pasta. "Senseiiii…." Naruto whined. Iruka chuckled and proceeded to feed Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I just didn't know where to end..So it's a pretty sucky place to end. Mostly cause I wanted to just get this up for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Next Chapter:** Naruto sneaks to visit Sasuke.


	4. Let's Play!

**The Fox and the Hound**  
_inspired by the Disney movie._

**Chapter 4.**

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Authors Notes:** Since so many people have had difficulty imagining what form Sasuke and Naruto are, I drew some pictures that you can find the link for in my profile.

* * *

Naruto crept quietly toward Sasuke's window. Picking up a tiny rock, he threw it at the window. A tiny clattering sound was all that was needed to get Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke slid open the window as quietly as possible. He whispered, "Sh…" And he climbed out the window stealthily.

As soon as he landed on the ground, the two demons ran off toward the forest, laughter and excitement barely repressed.

Once they were far enough from the house, both broke out in peals of laughter, rolling around uncontrollably on the ground. Naruto rolled so that he was right under Sasuke, who placed a paw on the other side of Naruto so he was towering over him.

"You're my bestest friend, Sasuke."

"You're my bestest friend too, Naruto."

Grinning his foxy grin, Naruto asked. "We'll always be bestest friends right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Always."

Naruto squirmed so Sasuke rolled over so that Naruto could get up.

"Let's climb trees!" Naruto yelled eagerly as he ran toward a tree.

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically and agreed.

-

Orochimaru was annoyed. Sasuke had snuck out. Not once but _twice_.

He stood up, slipping on his jacket. "Come on, Itachi."

Itachi followed him out of the house.

"If he's going to be a suitable hunter demon, than he needs to know who's boss." Orochimaru grumbled as they entered the forest.

-

Panting from fatigue and laughter, Naruto and Sasuke sat on the tree branch exhausted.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke attempted to ignore Orochimaru's yell and continued to laugh with Naruto.

"_Sasuke!_"

Sasuke winced. Sighing, he began to climb down the tree.

Naruto looked at him curiously. "Sasuke? What're you doing?"

"I have to go home now."

"Aw.." Naruto whined. "But we're having so much fun!"

Shoulders slumped, Sasuke continued to climb down. "But he sounds really mad."

Pouting Naruto waved good bye. "Ok, See ya tomorrow ok!"

Sasuke brightened. "Ok!" And he ran off.

-

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto bounced around telling him about his latest play date with Sasuke. Iruka was away at work, so he had asked Kakashi, who was visiting for a while, to watch Naruto. Due to his…relationship, with Iruka, Kakashi was trusted and therefore was allowed to stay at Iruka's house, without Iruka worrying that he might kill Naruto, like many of the villagers would've done.

Naruto ran off, it was time for him to meet Sasuke. Kakashi decided to follow them later, seeing that he had some reading to get done.

Naruto hit the window with a rock again, only this time he received no answer. Confused, Naruto climbed a tree and peered into the window.

"Psst." Naruto whispered, paw knocking against the window. "Psst…Sasuke!" Naruto frowned. Why wasn't he answering? Naruto pressed against the side of the window, the tinted window sliding easily to the side. Naruto peered into the room. "Sasuke?"

"Shh…" Sasuke was in the corner on the room on his bed, his eyes downcast.

"Sasuke?" Naruto approached cautiously. "Sasuke, let's go play…"

Sasuke didn't say anything and looked away.

Naruto crawled up to him, and sat on his bed, looking at Sasuke curiously. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted awkwardly, and froze in horror when the sound of chains rang through the quiet room. Naruto stared at Sasuke wide-eyed. That was when he noticed the chain attached to Sasuke's collar.

"I-I…can't leave…"

Naruto looked down, before looking up a grin firmly in place. "That's okay!" He chirped. "We can play right here." Naruto arched his back into a playful pounce and jumped on Sasuke.

"Naruto… I can't" Sasuke looked away, trying not to give in and get in trouble again. Naruto climbed on Sasuke and pulled on Sasuke's ear with his teeth. "Naruto, Stop. Itachi's right next door."

Naruto paused. "Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded and led Naruto to the door connecting the two rooms. The door creaked open, revealing Itachi sleeping on the bed, snoring, oblivious to the two demons staring at him. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, expecting a look of fear or hesitance. But he didn't expect Naruto to grin widely and reply. "So that's what that noise was!"

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto padded over to Itachi's bed. "Wow, he sure is big."

"Naruto, don't." Sasuke pleaded nervously.

"Hey, Sasuke! He looks like you!" Naruto's face was currently within inches of Itachi's, eyes gazing intently at the older Uchiha.

"This is not going to be good..." Sasuke mumbled.

"…gunna…." Itachi mumbled.

"He's dreaming!" Naruto whispered excitedly. He leaned in closer to listen.

"…cm' back….you old badger…" Itachi growled. Naruto hid a giggle behind his paw. "…no….not badger…."

Itachi shifted closer to Naruto. "…it's a…s'a…fox!"

Blood red eyes shot open.

* * *

**A/N:** o0o0o0. cliff hanger. though not too much for the people who watched the movie. XP please **review**. 


	5. Seperating

**The Fox and the Hound  
**_inspired by the Disney movie_

**Chapter 5: Seperating**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Author's Notes:** I got complaints for the short chapter last time, so I tried making it longer, unfortunately it's not too much longer. Cause I really wanted to just stop where I did. I truly apologize.

_**Previously:**_

"…_cm' back….you old badger…" Itachi growled. Naruto hid a giggle behind his paw. "…no…not badger…"_

_Itachi shifted closer to Naruto. "…it's a…s'a…fox!" _

_Blood red eyes shot open. _

_-_

Kakashi was strolling carelessly toward Orochimaru's house, deeply immersed in his book. When he arrived at the house, he was slightly confused as to why it was so quiet. Knowing Naruto, he would've expected the place to be in complete chaos.

But the silence didn't last when he heard growls and snarls and yips of fright. Naruto's yips. Kakashi's eyes widened as he hopped onto the nearest branch. Suddenly a window burst open as a blur of orange bolted out.

"Oh boy…" Kakashi muttered as the orange blob was followed by a furious black blur. The two speedy demons circled the house several times.

Tearing his gaze away from the scene Kakashi watched Sasuke look at the scene from under the bed, eyes widened with worry and fright. Sighing, Kakashi shook his head and returned to watching the blinded by rage chase the badly frightened.

Naruto scurried around the house, searching for a hiding place. Panicked, Naruto bounded into a nearby barn.

The chicken barn.

The hectic chase became even more crazed when the chickens in the barn when berserk. Feathers flew everywhere as the chickens ran all over each other trying to get away from their natural predator. Clucks, yips, and growls were emitted into the feather filled air. The commotion was enough to bring out Orochimaru, who's jaw almost dropped at the sight.

His hound was chasing a fox who seemed to be chasing the chickens that seemed to have erupted all over the place. His yard was in complete chaos.

Barely having time to slip on his pants, Orochimaru grabbed his gun and burst out into the yard, shooting wildly. His servant, Kabuto followed frantically, trying to get his master to put on his shirt.

Though Kakashi probably should've helped Naruto, he was too caught up with the all too humorous sight. Chickens running from Naruto, who was running from Itachi, followed by Orochimaru, followed by Kabuto.

'Almost like a Conga line.' Kakashi mused silently to himself.

Naruto paused for half a second when he heard the sputtering of a car coming down the road. As a shot missed his head by an inch, he turned and ran toward the car.

Iruka whistled a carefree tune as he drove home, trunk filled with vegetables and other healthy foods he was going to try and coax Naruto into eating. He kept his eyes on the road, missing the orange ball of fluff sprinting after him.

Naruto stumbled and scrambled along the road, trying to catch up to the car. As he hopped onto a stone wall, he saw an open window he could jump into. But it was open barely wide enough for him to fit into, and with the car driving at a speed that he could barely keep up with, Naruto was skeptical of attempting to jump. But when a shot ran over him and the yelling and shouting of the hunter and hound demons and the roar of an engine could be heard, Naruto pounced into the window, crawling under the back seat.

But Orochimaru wouldn't be deterred and continued shooting at Iruka's car. With one hand on the steering wheel, he was forced to attempt and shoot one handed. He missed several times before finally hitting a tree in front of Iruka's car. Iruka quickly swerved his car to the side, barely missing getting hit by the falling branch.

Iruka slammed the brakes and swung open the door furiously. Naruto cowered under the back seat, before realizing his was safe now that Iruka was there. He hopped on Iruka's as Iruka stomped over to Orochimaru, rage evident in his eyes.

"Orochimaru!" Iruka glared at him. "You trigger-happy lunatic! Exactly WHAT were you thinking!"

"Now Iruk-"

"You could've seriously injured me! What's more, you have the nerve to shoot at Naruto!"

"But-"

"Are you insane? Simply because you hunt the most in the village doesn't make you king! You arrogant selfish ass!"

"Now listen here-"

"No, YOU listen here, stay away from me and my kit," Iruka paused to glare at Itachi who looked surprised. "You AND your flea bitten mutt!"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Orochimaru roared. "You can call me selfish, you can call me a lunatic, you can call me anything you like, but never, _NEVER_, insult Itachi." Itachi glared at Iruka indignantly. "If your filthy **fox…**" Orochimaru spat the word like it was poison. "…wasn't on MY property, attacking my chickens, then I wouldn't have to chase after him like a trigger-happy lunatic."

"Naruto did no such thing." Iruka stomped is foot angrily.

"Oh yes he did." Orochimaru sneered. "And I warn you, if I catch that fox on my property on more time, I won't hesitate to shoot and this time…" Orochimaru leaned in menacingly, "I won't miss"

Iruka growled and grabbed Naruto in a protective embrace before stalking back to his car.

Once they were both in the car, driving along peacefully, Iruka glanced at Naruto before sighing. '_What am I going to do?'_

-

The next day, Iruka watched as Naruto stared pathetically out the window. It was a bright sunny day, and it killed Iruka that he had to keep Naruto indoors. It didn't help that, due to his boredom, Naruto had already clawed up several of Kakashi's books, and Iruka had spent the entire morning trying to get Kakashi to stop whimpering.

With one last look out the window, Naruto jumped off the sill to land on the hardwood floor. He pawed over to the door and began to claw at it, whimpering. He turned his head, pleading eyes large and watering.

Iruka sighed. "Now Naruto, don't look at me like that." Naruto sat down and looked down dejectedly, his paw drawing lazy circles on the floor.

A comfortable silence fell over the both of them. Until a sudden sputtering of an engine caused Naruto's ears to perk up before he jumped back up near the window.

He watched from the half opened window as Orochimaru grumbled and growled, carrying big sacks to his truck. Naruto watched curiously as Iruka came up behind him.

"Looks like he's off to another big hunting trip. He goes off every winter coming back with a truckload of pelts." Iruka shook his head. He continued to mutter himself as he went to call Kakashi for lunch.

Naruto quickly looked over his shoulder to check that Iruka had left before struggling and shimmying through the half opened window.

-

Orochimaru and Itachi finished loading the luggage. As Itachi settled himself in the front seat, Orochimaru un-chained Sasuke, bringing him out toward the truck. Sasuke looked excitedly, unaware of the killing he was about to do. He hopped into the front seat next to Itachi, but was picked up by the scruff of his neck and placed in the back, on top of all the soft bags.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru curiously.

"Sorry Sasuke, You've gotta earn your right up here." Itachi smirked proudly.

Sasuke pouted before settling himself in the back.

"Well boys, that's all. Let's get going." Orochimaru ruffled Sasuke's ears. Sasuke perked up and began to howl excitedly. He had never left the house before. He looked back at what he was leaving behind. Excitement still pounding in him. When he saw a orange fox staring after him dejectedly.

His happy howl suddenly became sad and forlorn.

-

**A/N:** How depressing. please **review** ;D


	6. Back Again

**The Fox and the Hound  
**_by thepragmatist_

**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Warnings: **cheesy, shounen-ai, language  
**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the late update. I didn't really like this story anymore. I haven't watched the movie in a while so it may not be too accurate and I kinda rushed through this short update anyways.

* * *

Even when the car was out of sight, Naruto still gazed after it longingly.

_Sasuke_…

- - - - -

The first buds of spring flowered, and the melted snow had left the air smelling clear and refreshing. Naruto should know, he was now a fully-developed fox demon. His ears peeked out of a full head of a spiky blond hair. His orange fur had disappeared and in its place was smooth tan skin. His blue eyes seem brighter and just as curious as when he was younger.

Naruto walked out of the house, still adjusting to walking on two legs and looked around, breathing in the sweet smelling air. He grinned happily before taking off for the forest.

As Naruto settled himself in his favorite spot he purred contentedly, almost dozing off when he heard a loud sputter and whirr. Peeking open one eye he crawled from his makeshift bed and looked through the trees to see a loud and sputtering vehicle bump down the road.

Naruto squinted his eyes trying to see who was in the car. He saw a young demon with dark eyes and dark hair. Reminded strongly of Itachi, Naruto followed the car cautiously, gazing curiously at the demon in the front seat. He smelt awfully familiar and Naruto was curious. The unknown demon had pale smooth skin and a strong defined face. He seemed lithe yet incredibly powerful which caused Naruto to make sure he was unseen.

Suddenly the car turned and Naruto saw the driver.

_Orochimaru?!_ Naruto thought, horrified. _But that means…_

Naruto's eyes widened.

- - - - -

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he felt the car lurch again. He was getting sick of riding in the thing and all he wanted to do was get back and go to sleep. Behind him, Itachi sulked since during the trip Sasuke had improved immensely and surpassed him in skill and strength.

As the car finally slowed, Sasuke stepped our gracefully and stretched, looking around at the familiar place.

Feeling nostalgic, Sasuke ignored his owner and brother who walked inside, leaving him out alone.

It was strange the place seemed to be almost part of a dream. He remembered playing and laughing but the experiences he experienced on the trip had hardened him and he couldn't imagine playing he had before.

He looked and sighed. The flowers, the trees, even the smell all seemed to be the same. The smell…

Sasuke was surprised, the smell. It wasn't the smell of nature. It smelled like…

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around so quickly, he almost tripped over his own feet. His voice failed him as he looked at the fox before him who was peeking at him shyly behind a fence.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke whispered. Suddenly Naruto's shy expression faded and he grinned.

"It IS you, Sasuke!" Naruto bounded out from behind the fence only to get pushed backwards. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him behind a large tree. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto was confused by the rough treatment.

"Naruto! You can't be here. Orochimaru will shoot you if you sees you here!" Sasuke whispered hastily.

Naruto's brows furrowed. "But Sasuke-"

"No buts!" Sasuke growled harshly. "You can't be seen with me! He'll kill you, Naruto! He'll kill you!"

Naruto lowered his eyes. "But, Sasuke. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Sasuke sighed and just whispered. "Please, Naruto" he said sternly "Please, just get out of here. I…I don't want you to die."

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled away, backing away from the other demon. Sasuke just looked down and avoided eye contact with the smaller demon. Finally Naruto turned and began to bound off, but after a few steps he turned his head and smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're back, Sasuke"

And he was gone.

Sasuke snorted softly, "Me too, dobe."

- - - -

Naruto slunk back into his room, confusing both Iruka and Kakashi, who had decided to stay with the two. He sighed and laid down on his bed, closing his eyes.

He knew that Sasuke would come back different, but he didn't think it'd be that different. Naruto rolled over, frowning. Well Sasuke didn't change so much as the situation had gotten much worse. With Orochimaru's threat of killing him hanging over his head, how was he to even see Sasuke again?

Suddenly his eyes lit up and he ran to his window, pulling it open and jumping out of it. He ran silently into the forest searching for the tree where he knew he would find his friend. As he neared the largest oak in the forest he heard a distinct sound of snoring. He knocked quietly on the tree only to receive no response. Huffing, Naruto settled for climbing the tree.

He reached the top branch and tottered over to the hole. He looked inside and stuck a paw in, poking around until he felt a big fluff ball. Said big fluff ball gave a grunt and a groan. Naruto grinned and pulled his paw out. He looked expectantly at the hole…only to hear snoring again. Sighing Naruto stuck his paw in again and attempted to roll out the little fluff ball.

"Alright! Alright!" the little bird groaned as he crawled out of his hole. "What is it?"

Naruto grinned and spoke in a hushed tone. "Shikamaru, can you fly to Sasuke's house?" The lazy owl opened an eye.

"Why?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could bring him out here. I…I'd just like to meet him."

Shikamaru nodded before spreading his wings and taking off.

- - - -

Sasuke woke to loud tapping on his window. He scowled, his first night back in a decent bed and someone had to come wake him up. He yanked up the window ready to kill whoever was bothering him only to see a sleepy owl gazing boredly at him. What kind of owl was sleepy at night?

"Naruto wants you to come meet him." The owl whispered softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Naruto?_ But he thought he already made it clear that the two couldn't meet!

However, Sasuke couldn't deny that he did want to see Naruto and it wasn't like Orochimaru said he would shoot Naruto if he WASN'T on his property. So he nodded and climbed silently out his window, following the owl.

The owl brought him to the middle of the forest to a large tree. Ignoring the demon, Shikamaru immediately flew up the tree and into his little nest, falling asleep instantly.

Sasuke scowled, confused. Where was Naruto? Was this a set up?

Suddenly he felt a presence nearby…and getting closer…right above him. He looked up just in time to see a fox demon fall on top of him.

"Oomph!" Sasuke grunted as he was hit full impact.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled "You made it!"

Groaning, Sasuke nodded "Yeah.. now get off of me, dobe."

Naruto huffed and rolled off of him. "Teme." But his anger was forgotten quickly and he smiled at Sasuke. "Come on," Naruto said, pulling on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke let himself get pulled toward a little river.

Naruto looked honestly sad as he looked in the reflection.

Though Sasuke knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help him self and asked what was wrong.

Naruto jumped and smiled at the older demon. "Oh, nothing! Just…sometimes…sometimes I wish I wasn't a fox."

Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything, because deep down, he wished that Naruto wasn't a fox either. Then maybe… maybe they'd have a chance.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked down at him. "I missed you, teme." Sasuke felt a strange tug in his heart as the two demons leaned against each other.

Naruto felt exhausted from the excitement and felt his eyes drooping. Unconsciously, Sasuke began to lean toward Naruto…

Sasuke bit his lip as his face neared the fox's.

_I…shouldn't. I…can't. He's a fox…I…shouldn't, I should do this! Orochimaru'll kill me, he'll kill Naruto. We can't be together…we…just can't._

But regardless of his common sense he continued to lean in until his lips touched the other boy's. It was strange considering he hadn't seen Naruto in so long, but perhaps absence really did make the hart grow fonder.

Naruto's lips were softer than they looked. Chapped and pliant. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended…and Naruto slept through it all. Sasuke's face flushed as Naruto stirred sleepily, having no memory of the kiss.

Naruto blinked sleepily up at Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke allowed his lips to quirk up before pulling himself and Naruto up.

"I think we should go."

Naruto nodded, rubbing his eyes. As Sasuke began to walk off, Naruto grabbed his hand. "Same time, tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reject. He couldn't. It was too risky and Orochimaru or Itachi would notice eventually. But as he looked into Naruto's pleading eyes, he caved in.

"Fine."

Naruto grinned and let go of Sasuke's hand, waving. "Bye, bestest friend!"

Sasuke smiled. "Bye, bestest friend."

- - - - -

For the next few weeks, Naruto and Sasuke met every night by the same little river. They would talk about things they did, what they thought, basically everything they could. But sometimes they would just sit in silence and enjoy being able to be together. Even just for a little while.

But while the two were stuck in their little reverie, Orochimaru and Itachi had become more and more suspicious. So suspicious that one night they decided to follow Sasuke out…

Sasuke walked as quietly as possibly through the forest. He knew that Orochimaru and Itachi had become wary, but he couldn't stop meeting with Naruto.

He rounded the large oak tree and came upon the little river. There was no one there yet, but he knew Naruto would come later.

He sat himself down next to the trickling river and waited.

Meanwhile Naruto was rushing through the forest cursing himself for falling asleep. He finally came upon the river and smiled when he saw Sasuke waiting for him already. But he slowed when he smelt another scent. He froze just as he came into view.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto emerge from the bushes. Suddenly he saw fear in the foxes eyes and sniffed the air automatically. His own eyes widened when he recognized the smell.

_Shit! How could I not smell that!_ Sasuke yelled at himself.

Naruto was frozen in fear as Orochimaru and Itachi emerged from behind the bushes. Orochimaru came up from behind Sasuke and put his pale hand his the hunter demon's shoulder. "Good Job, Sasuke. You led us right to the demon." His cold yellow eyes narrowed at the cowering fox. "Itachi." He looked over at the other demon. "Kill him."

Not a second after he said those words, Itachi lunged toward Naruto, who finally found his legs and sprinted away. Sasuke's eyes widened. "NO!" and he ran after the two.

Naruto scurried through the bushes and trees, fear coursing through him. _Crap, crap, crap, CRAP! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _His eyes scanned the area for somewhere, anywhere to hide. He needed safety. He couldn't die. His feet ran quickly through the forest, his body aching with fatigue and fear.

He crawled under two rocks and pressed himself against the ground. He saw Itachi's feet go running past and let out his breath. He closed his eyes, his breathing labored.

When he opened his eyes, his blue eyes met with red.

Suppressing a scream, Naruto realized that it wasn't Itachi, but Sasuke.

"Get out of here Naruto." Sasuke whispered before running off in the opposite direction yelling and howling. He heard Orochimaru and Itachi follow Sasuke's lead.

Pulling himself out of the tight spot, Naruto began to run toward the bridge.

Itachi smelt something strange and activated his sharingan. His vision centered in on a figure behind him. _The fox!_ Itachi thought as he ran back.

Sasuke stopped when he heard Itachi running back. His eyes widened as he saw Itachi chase Naruto across the bridge.

Right before his eyes, as if in slow motion, he saw a train cross the bridge top speed, knocking off his brother into the icy waters below. In horror, he heard the sickening crunch of his brother's leg as his body twisted in an unnatural form.

_Itachi…_

"…NOO!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so that's it. Review if you like. Just don't beg me to update, cause I'm probably gunna take a while with it anyways. 


End file.
